


life's too short to even care (at all)

by hiddenvalleyranch



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, bullied, idk prolly rlly sad, josh is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenvalleyranch/pseuds/hiddenvalleyranch
Summary: the way he's treated controls his decisions.





	life's too short to even care (at all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peterandhispirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterandhispirate/gifts).



> @peterandhispirate inspired me. thank you.

josh was so sure that the way he's treated controls his decisions

i mean, it's not the craziest thought he's ever had.

people always called him a loser, so he bought comics with his friend, gerard.

people called him a fag, so he kissed a guy in the bathroom. his name was tyler.

people called him a virgin, so he swore on the bible that he would never have sex.

people always yelled at him that he wasn't good enough, so he stopped trying.

he called a "depressed emo lil' shit" and got told to kill himself.

 

 

so he put a blade to his wrist.


End file.
